<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Apathy by lonelymarblesoda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063473">Apathy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelymarblesoda/pseuds/lonelymarblesoda'>lonelymarblesoda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A Lot Lot Lot of Hurt, Death, Drabble, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:35:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelymarblesoda/pseuds/lonelymarblesoda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy was dead long before the message showed up in chat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>None, pain - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>201</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Apathy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was inspired by a flashback scene from Demon Slayer</p>
<p>Sorry it's so short :')</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sometimes… sometimes, Tommy hurt. He hurt a lot. He hurt so bad and so </span>
  <em>
    <span>deeply</span>
  </em>
  <span> that he felt in the palms of his hands. His vision would become blurry and sobs would get stuck in his throat no matter how badly he wished he could just scream and have somebody finally </span>
  <em>
    <span>hear</span>
  </em>
  <span> him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy no longer had the effort to be loud. He no longer had the effort to do much of anything anymore, really. Sometimes the only thing he’d do would be to go to the Nether and long for his friends, for his family. For his happiness. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knew Phil and Techno had been spending a lot of time together; Technoblade had always been the favorite. Tommy didn’t bother to fight the pang of jealousy that rose in his chest. At least Tommy still had Ghostbur (even though Tommy wished for nothing more than his Wilby back).</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was on one such day in the Nether that Tommy finally broke. It wasn’t even anything major. The boy had simply seen someone disappear through the SMP portal. He didn’t know who it was, but seeing someone just- just leave-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m hungry. I’m sad. I feel hopeless.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everything around him grew impossibly silent, and then he heard the sound of a taut thread snapping in half. No one was there to see the life leave his eyes; sky blue drifting into a dull grey.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ever since then, Tommy no longer knew the feeling of pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once he’d returned to his island, Tommy sat down in his tent, looking at the picture of the christmas tree, but he felt nothing. No regret. No want. No joy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If Dream noticed a change the next time he visited, he didn’t say anything. In fact, he appeared more chipper than usual. Tommy no longer put up a fight when asked to put his armor into a pit, but he also wasn't proactive about it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly but surely, Tommy became reliant on Dream for direction, for decision making. Not for comfort or companionship, like the green-clad man had probably initially hoped for. Dream quickly grew bored of this new lifeless Tommy though, for even he had eventually stopped visiting the cold island with the pitiful little boy that lived there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy found himself sitting underneath a tree, resting his back against it while looking at the stars above. He didn’t know what to do anymore, as no-one was there to give him orders. He figured sitting here until someone came was the best option. He didn’t bother to eat, because he felt no hunger. He simply sat, not moving, even if it was raining. He idly wondered if anyone else saw Clara up in the starry skies; she seemed awfully lonely up there. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I can go see her.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually Tommy drifted off to sleep, and his eyes stayed closed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In a different area-- a different land, people were gathered by a large, shining Christmas tree. Shouts of joy were heard, though there was also a sense of something missing. A few people asked about Tommy, but when Dream replied he hadn’t visited in awhile, they let it go. Some even made plans to go give their own gifts to the boy after the party was over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Right before the main festivities began, a unanimous ping sounded from everyone’s communicators. A few looked around in confusion, basically everyone was here so what was the need to use the main chat?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The question was answered when people finally read the message:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tommyinnit starved to death.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A shrill scream tore through the crowd. Confusion and panic raced through everyone’s hearts, and it seemed chaos had taken hold of the night. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A ghost, however, refocused everyone’s attention. Ghostbur’s form flickered, a brown trenchcoat with a bloody hole in the middle appearing and disappearing on his form, a crazed look in his eye as a sound that could only be described as true and utter </span>
  <em>
    <span>despair </span>
  </em>
  <span>left his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They found his body lying peacefully on a tree, uninjured. As though he was simply asleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A ghost never appeared, despite each person’s hope.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a pointless death. A useless one.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading !! </p>
<p>Also I love comments so please leave one :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>